fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lebes
"Hai there big guy! I'm here to study the usefulness of your flexible, mobile, elongated organ called "Tentacle" locally" -Lebes, to an Eldritch Abomination Summary Lebes is a young Scientist born in a small village of France. Early in her life, her family was a victim of the ongoing war for the last resources of earth. Although most of family survived, her mother didn't. Many years later, she was determined to make sure violence wouldn't lead to tragedy anymore. She entered the domain of metaphysics to try to find a cure for the resources problem. This however lead her to the discovery of many powerful, eldritch and uncaring beings living beyond our three dimensions. Since those...things are capable of causing damages on a much greater scale than puny wars on Earth, she decided to make them her priority. Eventually she discovered a way to access the 4th dimension. Of course with the current technology there is no way she would be able to even dream to damage them, so she instead settled for setting a peace treaty. However, her invention...didn't work as planned. Instead of just accessing the 4th dimension, the machine instead added a 4th dimension to Lebes' body. Due to the suddenness of the change, the white-clad scientist had little control over any of her movements now. She couldn't continue her experiments nor interacts with others in this state. It took her many years to be able to keep up with the flow of time, as she was now independent of it. By that time, she realized that simply protecting her own universe isn't going to be enough. There is an infinite amount of universes like hers that needs to be protected. Infinite amount of monsters to slay. Appearance and Personality of the character Lebes is a mature yet curious individual. She often indulges in various scientific books or texts, either to kill time or to advance her research. She claims her true goal to be the protection of every life form not capable of doing so themselves, and to advance humanity's knowledge. Outside of her heroic side, she tends to like exploring. Either be it a completely new universe or revisiting a familiar place. She also tends to have a perverted side to her, but she would rather not have anyone know about it. On of her distinctive feature is her extremely long white hair. She takes a degree of pride into it, although it sometimes gets in the way of her work. The length of said hair depends on her form. Her eyes are naturally brown, but the special "Mind-C" chip she wears in her right eye makes it appears orange. Her usual wear is formed out of a red shirt with a white lab coat half-open around it. She also wears a black jean and a pair of blue sneakers. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C '| '''High 2-A '| 'High 1-C '| '1-B '| 'High 1-B '| '1-A '| '''0 Name: Lebes Gue Origin: Azathoth's Mind (Dimensional Quest) Gender: Female, although inapplicable in her last form Age: 20 at the beginning. Inapplicable later on Classification: Higher Dimensional Human | Everything Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher Dimensions Manipulation, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Invulnerability, Cloning, Matter Manipulation, Time Travel, Quantum Strings Manipulation, Limited Mind Control, Flight, Telekinesis | Immortality (Type 5), Regeneration (High-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation, Non-Corporeality, Everything Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level '(A Four Dimensional being. She should have comparable AP to her Durability) | '''High Multiverse level+ '(She exist as a Five Dimensional being. She was able to destroy 3 Infinite Multiverse at the same time) | 'High Complex Multiverse level '(Possess 10 Dimensions) | 'Hyperverse level '(Exist as a 42 Dimensional being) | 'High Hyperverse level '(Exist in Infinite Dimensional Hilbert Space. Part of her outfit is composed of Infinite Dimensional Multiverses) | 'Outerverse level '(Transcend the concept of dimensions) | 'High Outerverse level '(Vastly superior to any of her previous forms. She easily transcend an infinite amount of layer of existence above dimensional space. Each layer should be equal to the gap between 0 dimensional and dimensionless). Can ignore conventional durability with Quantum Manipulation '''Speed: Immeasurable '(Transcend usual time and space. According to her, she can travel in time as easily as someone can step forward or backward) | '''Immeasurable '(On a higher level than before) | 'Immeasurable '(On a higher level than before) | 'Immeasurable '(On a much higher level than before) | 'Immeasurable '(On an infinitely higher level than before) | 'Irrelevant '(Transcend all dimensional means of measuring speed) | 'Omnipresent '(Is the incarnation of everything) '''Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '''| '''Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multi-Universal '| '''High Multiversal+ '| 'High Complex Multiversal '| 'Hyperversal '| 'High Hyperversal '| 'Outerversal '| '''High Outerversal Durability: Multi-Universe level '(Survived being smashed by 134 Universes at the same time) | '''High Multiverse level+ '(Tanked attacks from people of her level) | 'High Complex Multiverse level '| 'Hyperverse level '| '''High Hyperverse level | Outerverse level '''| '''High Outerverse level. The nature of her existence makes her extremely hard to kill. Stamina: Average usually, Infinite in her last form Range: Limited to her current layer of existence, like a multiverse Standard Equipment: Quanty Hands. Mind-C chip. Intelligence: Supergenius; She manages to create most of her gear by herself, which include higher dimensional technology | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Would rather not kill | Her Ad Infinitum form is cocky | None Notable Key: Tesseract Form | Penteract Form | Dekeract Form | Omne Vitae | Ad Infinitum | Mors Tenebrarum | Everything Category:Tier 0 Notable Attacks and Techniques Quantum Strings Manipulation: She can manipulates the strings that composes every bit of matter. It has numerous application. -Matter Creating: Since she can rearrange even the tiniest bit of matters, she can create anything out of anything. Although she does need a complex knowledge how to create such matter. One of its common application is the creation of a "default" kind of matter. That is, matter formed from only Strings without using atoms or quarks in-between. This results in a transparent blue-ish glass-like matter. Normally, this kind of matter would shatter instantly, due to not existing normally, but Lebes keeps it constantly together. Which means it can't be broken unless you are stronger than her by a quite significant amount. She usually forms 3D or 4D solids, planes or line out of it, that she uses for defense or offense. One of her favorite way of using it is a line with a squared-base pyramid on top of it, like a spear. -Body Change: She can modify her own body at a whim. Either reconstructing her own body into something else, or keeping her own strings together to make her invulnerable. -Matter Destroying: She can bypass durability via manipulating their body's smallest unit. She can even downgrade their body to a lower dimensional level, all the way to 0. Note that however, anything with a Soul can't be messed with on a dimensional level from afar. She needs to have direct contact (Note that this isn't a problem anymore since her Omne Vitae form) -Banark Tarski Paradox: Every single quarks or otherwise of matter is made out of an infinite amount of strings. Using this at her advantage, she can replicate anything infinitely. This include herself. She can notable create an infinite amount of copy of herself. Each copy is fully functional and independent, but they are all ally of the original. She can also regenerates any damage as long as she possess at least on Quanty hand and her head. Quantum Foam Manipulation: A higher form of Quantum Manipulation. Instead of manipulating Matter, she manipulate what matter lays on. The very fabric of reality. -Tearing: She can stretches the Foam at any point she desires. This causes any matter present on it to be ripped apart mercilessly. -Distance: She can also fold quantum foam at her will. This causes beings to be moved in the direction of the fold. It can be used to teleport at any point in her range. Mind-C: A minor invention, but with this, she can manipulates the mind of anyone also wearing the chip. This means she can perfectly control all of her clones in Unison. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Additional/Optional Stats Forms: -Tesseract Form: Her "Base form. As the name stated she is a simple 4D being in this mode. She wears the clothes that she wore in the accident, her usual white coat. Her hair goes down to her ankles. -Penteract Form: Her second form. She was part of a test by a 4D civilization to reach 5D. Thus, she wear a Tron-like black suit. Her powers are same as base except much stronger. Her hair is longer than she is tall. -Dekeract Form: Her third, 10 dimensional form. To support her body during the transition, she was equipped with a bright white piece of mechanical armor. Her power is drastically increased, even for a 10D being although she is a bit sluggish. Her hair is two head taller than she is. -Omne Vtiae: To increase her dimensions even further, Lebes has to use strangely non-scientific methods. Via some strange ritual, she reaches the 42th dimensions. The cost being her clothes for some reasons. She is instead covered in vines to hide her special parts. Unlike previously, her Quantum Strings Manipulation can affect living beings at a distance, due to her closer connection the force driving life: The Soul. Her hair is twice her height. -Ad Infinitum: It seems like going Infinite Dimensional was too much work even for her. She instead had to request help from an Infinite Dimensional deity. She became a Valkyrie for them, and gained Infinite Dimensions from it. She wears golden and medieval-looking armor. She also gains 2 blue glowing wings. They are reportedly made out of infinite layer of multiverses. Her hair is 3 times her height. -Mors Tenebrarum: Finally transcending Space-Time itself, Lebes is a bit different here. She gets back her lab coat, but it has tattered and blackened over time. Due an incident, she lost her left arm. Well it's better to say it was stripped of most of its concept and limitations. To try and replace it, she developed a new materiel. It exists in a space transcending dimensional space. Two tubes of it relies her arm stub to her Quanty hand, who has been re designated into a claw. However, these new changes started making her go a bit insane. Her hair is now 10 times her height. -Everything: In her fight with Nothing, Everything was deleted. Every concept, universes, or otherwise was destroyed. Except for her. She was then destroy too. However, for a brief instant, she was Everything. With nothing else existing, she was Everything. This ascended her to a new level of existence. She was now the physical incarnation of everything that ever existed and will exist. Her basic physical form looks like a blue glowing silhouette of herself. She possess infinite hair length. Equipment: She possess two piece of technology. Her Quanty Hands are gloves capable of manipulating Quantum Strings and Quatum Foam. Her Mind-C on the other hand let her manipulates the mind of her clones. Date of Birth: December 12th 2156 Birthplace: France Weight: 68 kilograms Height: 196 centimeters Likes: Science, Helping People, Tentacles, Fighting things with Tentacles, Things she doesn't understand yet Dislikes: Flies, Uncaring people, Greediness Eye Color: Brown Naturally, Orange right eye due to her Mind-C Hair Color: White Hobbies: Studying and Applying metaphysical science, Reading Tentacle Erotica, Exploring Values: The life of others, scientific knowledge Status: Alive and Single Affiliation: None except herself Alignment: Neutral Good Category:Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Scientists Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Saikou's Pages Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Azathoth's Mind